Phases
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Set a few years after the manga ends. A cult called Black Moonlight is after the members of the Lunar race, but do they have a connection to Mitsuru? [20] Wait for it... Wait for it... COMPLETE!
1. Late Night, Early Morning

Welcome, one and all to my newest fanfic! I quite like the idea, and I am more than happy to share it with you! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Now that that's out of the way, it's _standard disclaimer _time (yes, I'm a bit hopped up on caffeine at the moment):

**Disclaimer:** Sure, I own the mangas, but the mangas are nothing compared to that actual… thingy…. I don't own Crescent Moon. Happy now?

Just so you know, this fanfic includes death, cults, and other things that I will throw in. I shall add teh drama, teh action (maybe, for we know that action is not my forte), teh romance, and whatever else I feel like throwing in.

Alright, time to write this thing…

…Right after food!

_Phases_

**Chapter 1- Early Morning, Late Night**

Mahiru was asleep.

At least, she thought she was asleep. There was actually a good possibility that she was awake, since she was staring at the clock, and the clock said 3:47 in the morning. The entire room was dark, besides the soft green glow playing off the clock. She yawned loudly and glanced at the spot next to her.

On the rare occasion Mahiru woke up in the middle of the night, she could always see Mitsuru lying next to her and fell right back asleep. Mahiru and Mitsuru had been, for lack of a better word, married in a tengu ritual. In the human world, they were not considered married, but for the Lunar race, they were joined.

And now they had gone back to the human realm instead of staying at the moon palace with the rest of their friends, mostly for Mahiru's sake.

But Mitsuru was missing from bed, and Mahiru knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until she found him. She felt too tired to get up and turn a light no, but she forced the covers off her and reached for the lamp. She paused as she saw something jump. Feeling an inkling of fear, she quickly clicked the lamp on, flooding the room with light; she'd always been paranoid of the dark.

Nothing was there.

Deciding that her mind was playing tricks on her, Mahiru slid out of bed and groped her way through the dark hallway. She took careful steps down the stars and stood at the foot of them. All the lights were off downstairs too. She wandered into the main room and held the door open a crack.

She cold se his silhouette in the window pane, illuminated by the streetlights outside. He was hunched over, his head pressed against his knee.

Mahiru called out his name softly and took a step inside the room. He did not move, nor did her acknowledge her presence. Taking a few cautious steps towards him, she called out a little louder. Still nothing. She pressed her hand against his shoulder, and he jolted awake.

"Mitsuru?" she whispered, "Are you alright?"

His gaze rested on her for a moment. "Yeah, I must have fallen asleep."

She smiled warmly. "Why did you come down here?"

"Thinking," he answered.

She frowned for a moment. During the years, she had gotten fairly good at knowing when Mitsuru was lying, and she had learned the ways to poke and prod the answers out from him with little trouble. She had also learned when to let things go, and no she sensed for her to drop it.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, nuzzling his neck, "I won't be able to sleep without you, and if you fall asleep down here, you'll be cranky in the morning."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm always cranky in the morning. You should be used to that by now."

She giggled. "Do you want me to be cranky in the morning?"

"I see your point."

Slowly he stood, and they walked back to the room together. She fell asleep, curled up in his arms as he stared into the obsidian of the room.

Something bad was coming, and he could feel it.

_End Chapter 1

* * *

_

There we go, chapter 1. The plot will go faster in this one, and I think I figured out how to get Akira and Keiko together.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 1.

**Review or your head is the next one in the blender!**


	2. Long Time No See

Whee! Chapter 2 is here! I've decided I'm going to dedicate each chapter to a different person, so here we go:

**Chapter 1** is dedicated to **jesusgirl883**, because she stuck with me in my last story, and promised to review this one even if she didn't have something to say.

**This chapter** is going to be dedicated to **Fallen Angel Mitsu**, just 'cause I like her story and she's stuck with me also.

There's something odd going on with fanfiction and it bothers me.

So anyway, here you are!

_Phases_

**Chapter 2- Long Time No See**

Mitsuru had yet to fall asleep when he heard the knock at the door. He glanced at the clock: 4:15 in the morning. Who in their right mind would be awake at this hour?

Careful as not to awaken Mahiru, he slipped from the bed and managed his way to the door in the darkness.

The knocking was urgent; Mitsuru wasted no time in opening the door.

It was Akira.

Akira, Nozomu, and Misoka had returned to the Moon Palace. The three had barely kept in touch with Mitsuru and Mahiru, but they still considered each other as close friends. Still, Mitsuru had not expected the werewolf at his doorstep at four in the morning.

"Akira?" he said in surprise.

"Listen, this is important. Can we come in?"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at the 'we.' Akira stepped aside; Keiko stood behind him.

* * *

Mitsuru had been hesitant as to whether or not he wanted to wake Mahiru up, but in the end, Akira's insistence told him it would be best if they both heard his news at once. 

Keiko had not come with Akira. They both carried the same news to the same person and had run into each other on the way. The coincidence of their problems was nothing of the kind.

Akira began first, explaining how odd things had been going on in the Moon Palace. He had not elaborated on the 'odd' things; more important things were on his mind. He went on to explain that people were beginning to stand guard over certain areas of the palace.

"We don't know what happened, but three guards and," he paused, breathing in a shaky breath, "and Nozomu were found dead. We're still not sure who or how."

Mahiru's eyes filled with tears with tears. Nozomu, despite his flirtish nature, had been a good friend to her. He had kept Mitsuru calm on many occasions and comforted her in more than one situation. She buried her face into Mitsuru's shoulder. Hadn't it been the one who told her death was a quiet thing when Mitsuru died? (**A/N:** had he? I don't remember.)

Mitsuru himself felt a strange remorse at the news. Yes, they had never been close (who had with the tengu), but he was a friend nonetheless. What was the cause of this suffering?

Keiko's eyes were wide. She cautiously leaned her body towards the three and said in a small voice, "Hokuto died."

The three turned to look at her.

"Was there something scratched in Nozomu's forehead?"

Akira gave a slow nod.

"That's how we found Hokuto. Since you… helped at Lake Biwa, I was sent to ask about it."

Mahiru noticed how Mitsuru had stiffened. His eyes were wide, and his eyebrows arched in the perpetual look of surprise. She squeezed his arm gently and turned to the tow other occupants of the room.

"We have extra rooms if you would like to sleep. I don't really feel like talking about this now."

Akira nodded, as did Keiko. They followed Mahiru into the guest rooms, though unable to sleep. Mahiru returned to find Mitsuru in the same position that she left him.

"Something's wrong," she said softly, cuddling against him, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"No," he answered to quickly.

She kissed him tenderly, "We can talk about it tomorrow, er, in the morning. Please, Mitsuru, I just want to go to sleep."

For the third time that night, they curled up together, leaving each other in a restless sleep.

* * *

**Author Time:**

I know it would make more sense to have Misoka come, but then I couldn't have awkward yet fluffy moments between Akira and Keiko, could I? Don't worry, much drama is in store for both couples.

I wanted to change a few things, but I found no way that would make sense, and I wanted to get this posted. Chapter three will have nice moments between Mahiru and Akira (don't worry, the pairings will stick). **Review pwease!**

**Responses to the responses:**

**rin-wolf- **Thanks! And of course I'll update quick-like (if I ever get chapter three written.)

**Elen**- Aww! Someone responded to my threat! I feel special!

**Shaddress**- He he! Thanks! I shall try to get this thing up, but knowing me, this will take a while.

**LilyoftheFlames**- He, thanks! Don't worry, the plot shall reveal itself soon enough.

**jesusgirl883- **Girl, don't worry. Not so much a cliffie as foreshadowing, but that's up to the reviewer to decide, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing!

**Outsane**- He, first time someone's said "dahling" in a review. My friend does that to me all the time.

**Fallen Angel Mitsu**- Ow, that must've been painful. Thanks!


	3. Pancakes and Packing

So, this is probably only going to be updated once a week, unless I can't seem to write up a chapter. Right now, I'm trying to get them all in the Moon Palace.

Anyway, I had a bit of an Akira and Mahiru scene in my other fic, but it didn't work out. I really liked it though, so I kinda added it in here. I've also thought up a scene where Misoka tortures Mitsuru. It's really kinda funny.

This chapter is dedicated to **chocomintswirl**, 'cause she's such an awesome writer, and I want her to update her TT fic and her latest Crescent Moon fic.

So, on with the story, I guess.

_Phases_

**Chapter 3: Pancakes and Packing  
**

Mahiru awoke early that morning. Her dreams had been plagued with nightmarish visions, and she was happy to have a break from her sleep. She traveled downstairs, intent on making breakfast. Instead, she was greeted by a familiar yet forgotten sight: Akira cooking.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

Akira smiled. "Making food."

Mahiru leaned over the counter. "It looks like you're making breakfast for more than one person."

"What if I am?"

"_I'm_ the host. Isn't this my job?"

The werewolf grinned. "True, but you cannot resist my pancakes."

She nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence.

"You're up early," Akira said.

"I couldn't stop thinking about… what you told me," she answered somberly, "It's… a lot to process."

He fumbled with the spatula. "Um, the- Lord Shirogane… he sent me here for more than one reason. He wants you to come back to the Moon Palace."

"What?" Mahiru's voice was tight, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You are our princess, and you might be able to help…"

"Help with what?"

"Mahiru, there's something really weird going on. You have to come back."

She let out a breath. She had spent the last few years living a somewhat normal life. She had never hoped nor wanted to be apart of the Lunar race, even if she was glad that she was. But she felt a loyalty to these people.

"Okay, but on one condition," she wagged a finger at him, though unable to hide a smile, "I get chocolate chip pancakes."

* * *

"You're pouting, did you know that?" Mahiru said to Mitsuru.

The tengu was indeed pouting, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You're evil," he said.

"I am," she giggled and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him into the room, "But I thought you'd be happy about this, despite the situation."

Akira had offered them a day to come back to the Moon Palace, so they could prepare. Mahiru had forced Mitsuru along, though she knew he would've come anyway.

Keiko had managed to disappear.

Mitsuru rested his chin on top of Mahiru's head. "I'm worried. I don't like this whole thing."

Her expression saddened. She had been trying to keep a happy face on, but dealing with some problem she wasn't even being told about dampened her spirits even more. If this kept up, she would be downright depressed. She pulled Mitsuru's arms around her and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I don't either," she whispered to him, "But I have to do this. And I need you there with me."

He nodded in understanding. They stayed like that for a minute longer, and Mahiru wished they could never move.

**Teh Author Speaks!**

Mk. Now I just have to get Keiko there. She plays an important role. I think.

Okay, so I have to figure this all out. It's times like this I hide out in the manga section of the bookstore and read them all.

Quick sidenote: I've realized that Nozomu gets most of my abuse. I have no idea why.

**Review, dammit!**

**LilyoftheFlames**- Waves hands eerily All will be revealed in due time… 'Sides, if I told you what he was hiding, there would be little point to this story. 

**chocomintswirl- **I'm not quite sure how they will pay, but trust me, torment and misery is coming there way.

**frcpirate- ** Thanks!

**Outsane**- I can't elaborate yet. That'll give away too much. Keep reading though, and you shall know the truth! (yes, I'm filled with sugar.)

**Fallen Angel Mitsu**- Heh. A moment of silence for the dearly departed, I guess. Just like the couch…. Wait a minute…


	4. Through the Looking Glass

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short. I had half of it done, and I really wanted to post it, so I typed up the first half and added the bottom of it. Keiko's gonna be back, so don't worry 'bout that, and I've got a lot planned for our favorite couple (well, my favorite couple anyway).

I hereby dedicate this chapter to **Korii Shoujo. **'Cause… Her story is awesomely good. Yeah, that'll do.

Yes, I'm sorry Nozomu's dead, but getting rid of him is that much easier on me. I highly doubt anyone else will die. But our favorite vamp ain't coming back to life.

So, yeah, here's the chapter.

Phases Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass 

It was not Akira who greeted Mitsuru at Kyoto but Misoka. The fox demon had barely changed.

And he was not alone.

Mahiru looked up in surprise to see Keiko standing a few feet from Misoka. A scowl was prominent on her face.

"What's she doing here?" Mitsuru's tone was suspicious. He'd been tense since Akira had visited them; Mahiru would feel his eyes open wide despite the sleep weighing them down as she would drift off to sleep. She couldn't really blame him; their friend had been killed in one of the safest places for the Lunar race. It hardly boded well.

"Keiko will be joining us for a bit," Misoka answered, his shielded eyes drifting towards the human, "Hokuto's death is somehow linked to the ones in the Moon Palace. She might prove useful."

"If it were my choice, someone else would've been sent," she kept her face tilted away from the two as she spoke, her stance almost defensive, "But they seem to think we built up a companionship with you fi- four."

Mahiru flinched as she corrected herself.

Misoka showed no change in composure. "We'd best be going. There is a lot to discuss, and I would like to check the mirror for something."

Mahiru remembered what Akira had told her about who they suspected was responsible for the deaths.

"_We don't think it was anyone from the Lunar race. Each species has a definite mark as to how they kill, and there has been no battle between any of them. Plus, we're checked every record we have, there's no sign of that symbol."_

"_What if they were after Lord Shirogane?"_

"_Unlikely. The deaths were nowhere near the emperor's bedroom, and I doubt someone out to kill the emperor would leave such an obvious clue. It would've been inconspicuous. Misoka thinks it's humans out after us again, but that makes no sense. How could humans get through the entrance?"_

Mahiru remembered how Mitsuru was almost shaking. She glanced at him now. His face was stoic, emotionless except for a glimmer of something unreadable in his eyes. She squeezed his hand softly, and he looked down at her. Something flashed across his features, but it was too quick for her to comprehend it. She smiled encouragingly, and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

Misoka circled the mirror for a minute then studied the walls around it. Finally satisfied, though somewhat nervous that he didn't find what he was looking for, he motioned for Mahiru to take the first step in.

She caught a glimpse of Keiko's surprised expression before submerging completely. Mitsuru followed, then Keiko (who seemed terrified) and finally Misoka.

When Mahiru opened her eyes, she was in the Moon Palace.

**W00T! Another chapter done.**

I love sticking in bits of fluff. Makes my job that much more pleasant.

Yeah, so that was short too. I'm not a miracle worker here. If you want an update within a certain amount of time, you half to expect somewhat short chapters.

We all remember the mirror from the fifth manga (at least, I hope we do). Keiko's back to the pessimistic girl she was in the beginning. Maybe she was never really happy. I dunno. She's just gonna be a bit of a prick for a bit.

So, yeah, that's… the end of the fourth chapter… or something…

Alright, just review the damn thing, would ya? 

**And here I rant:**

Chrysanthemum3- Finally! Someone agrees with me. I should get more reviews, don't you think? Ah, well. Praise is only good for when someone puts you down. And if that happens to me, I'll shove them in front of a train. Er… I mean… What? Korii Shoujo- … Lucky! I want to be able to mosh for three days! Hate you right now. No, I'm kidding! It'll get more interesting in time. I've got a big problem planned for Mahiru, and it will lead to her ultimate demise! I mean… Go away! 

**naishu- **I think I mentioned I wasn't going to above. Sorry. If it'll make you feel better… Okay, I got nutin.

**jesusgirl883- **I think Mitsuru's my favorite. Nozomu's just fun to torture 'cause I always torture vampires, 'cause they're normally a main character when writing an original. Or demons. I just like the whole demon/vampire thing. I know how you feel. I stayed at my grandparents' for a day, and I had forty emails waiting for me at home.

**chocomintswirl- **Aw, but it's fun to rant. I love chocolate chip pancakes. I could not help but add that. Plus, it gave me room to do a scene break. She might get better. If she does it will be short-lived. Don't worry, everything will end happily ever after and all that crap. I think.

LilyoftheFlames- I update, you review, I update, and someone gets hurt. Ah, the circle of fanfiction. Outsane- This is probably really late, but good luck. And if that doesn't work, you can put your new luck and bury it and watch it multiply. I do that with cookies. And we can all whine. "Why should I suffer in silence when I can moan, whimper, and complain?" Fallen Angel Mitsu- I like torturing people. 'Specially when I'm in a bad mood. It helps my mood pretty quick. 


	5. Life Gets Complicated

**Dedication: LilyoftheFlames** 'cause she's awesome. Don't ask me why.

So, pieces are falling into place for me. I just have to get things together. Hopefully this chapter is longer.

_Phases_

**Chapter 5: Life Gets Complicated**

It had been a long time since Mahiru had been in the Moon Palace, but it was no less beautiful than before. Misoka gave them no time to marvel, though.

"The emperor is waiting for us," the fox demon motioned for them to hurry.

Mitsuru placed a hand on her hip, causing her to be pulled an inch closer to him. She smiled at the protective gesture.

They soon reached something like a throne room. Misoka knelt down on one knee before a platform; Mitsuru and Mahiru followed the motion while Keiko knelt awkwardly.

Lord Shirogane stepped into their vision. He had grown taller and was maturing into a young man. The usual determined eyes were backlit with worry and sorrow.

They didn't bother with introductions. "We do not have much time. Misoka, take them," he waved a hand at Keiko and Mitsuru, "to the rooms. I must speak with the princess alone."

Mahiru glanced up in surprise. What could he tell her that Mitsuru and Keiko couldn't hear?

Misoka ushered the two out before Mitsuru could protest. He gave her an encouraging smile before closing the doors behind him, leaving her alone with the emperor.

**

* * *

**

Misoka barely seemed to be interested as he pointed each person to their rooms.

"You and Mahiru will be staying here," he said to Mitsuru, "My room is next to yours, and Keiko will be joined with Akira."

"Bu-" Keiko tried to interject.

"Lord Shirogane's orders. I can hardly argue with him. He wants to have you close to one of us so we can keep an eye on you. After a thousand years of fighting is not so easily forgotten, and I'm sure it's the same with your race. Most of the people here would feel safer if they thought you were under watch."

"Am I?" she asked in a near sarcastic tone.

"In a sense."

"Well, at least I know how much love I'll be receiving."

"Sarcastic remarks won't get you anymore."

Mitsuru really wished Mahiru would get back.

**

* * *

**

The emperor sent away the servants in the room, leaving Mahiru and him alone. He motioned for her to stand, and she did so gratefully. Kneeling was hard on the knees.

Shirogane was much more relaxed around Mahiru now that they were alone, not to mention how much she had helped him while collecting the final teardrops. He gave her a sad smile as he began.

"We haven't been completely truthful with your friends," he said.

"Bu… what?"

"This wasn't the first attack."

Mahiru's eyes went wide.

"This is just the first attack within in the Moon Palace."

"So-so, you haven't…"

He shook his head. "We assumed it was a human threat much like before. Once the teardrops were returned, we would have no problem. Even when the truth was revealed, we assumed the humans would leave us alone. After Lake Biwa, nothing did happen. Only recently did we become scared."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Before my time, these things have happened. Hatred towards humans only grew. Now…"

"But it has to be human. That's what Akira said."

"It is human, but this is something we've never dealt with before." He gave a soft sigh. "You will learn more tomorrow. Please do not tell the others what I've told you."

She gave a quick bow. A girl instantly appeared and showed her to the room.

Mahiru gazed around for a minute. Misoka and Keiko were arguing coldly about something, Mitsuru was watching uninterested, and Akira was sitting in the hallway, staring at the ceiling. She touched the tengu's arm, and he turned to her. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit of anger seeping into his voice. This depression thing did not go well with Mahiru. "What happened?"

"My brain's boggled. I'm going to take a nap."

He smiled. "Come on. My head hurts from listening to these two blather."

And a little part of Mahiru new her life was about to get complicated.

**Author Time (aren't you happy):**

I can't get my mojo going for another story, but I managed to type this up. Life is about to get complicated, more so than she would think.

I hope the emperor turned out okay. I was a bit unsure of that part. Ah, well. Review, if you feel inclined. And I know you feel inclined.

**Responding:**

**LilyoftheFlames**- I do feel special! Things are slowly coming together. Don't worry.

**Elen-** I know, I know, it was short. This one should've been longer.

**Chrysanthemum3-** I can't kill her _again_! That would be redundant, but there is much Mahiru torture coming our way.

**Korii Shoujo-** You are the first person to tell me to 'update whenever I'm compelled.' Thank you. #hugs# She won't die in this one. But other things will happen.

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-** You people are becoming patient. I am slight freaked out. (I'm not a patient person.)

**jesusgirl883- **Heh, I'll attempt it. I'm easily distracted though, as many can tell you.


	6. Sickness, Plans, and Secrets Too

**Dedication** goes to **Elen** because a) her name is close to mine and b) she reviewed every chapter (unlike some of you lazy bums.)

I won't be here next week, so I'm updating twice in this one. Chapter 7 should come on Thursday. Which brings me to a very important point:

#Clears throat# Where have all my reviewers gone!

#Pout# #Whimper# #Whatnot#

All right, now that that's out of the way, I can commence with chapter 6.

_Phases_

**Chapter 6: Sickness, Plans, and Secrets Too**

Mahiru felt sick. Literally. Her head hurt, she felt like she was going to throw up, and she could barely uncurl herself from the silk covers. Mitsuru had curled her up in his lap, cradling her and humming the occasional tune. Misoka and Akira had checked in, offering to send for healers and/or medicine, but Mahiru had declined.

"I'm fine," she muttered into Mitsuru's shirt, "I just need to sleep it off."

Of course none of them believed her, but they grabbed a few things (and Keiko) and laid out what they already knew. Misoka rested a few books and papers on the floor. Mitsuru let Mahiru recline against him while the other three sat on the floor.

"We've searched in every archive for this symbol," Misoka pointed to a piece of paper where a character had been painted. It was a slanted F with two lines making a pound sign where it crossed the horizontal lines. "It's nothing the Lunar race has seen before. That has to make it human. We thought we should search through some human libraries to see what can be found. Keiko and Mahiru can help us with that."

Mahiru wrinkled her nose. "I thought I escaped that place."

The fox demon cast her a small smile before turning to the books. "Akira snagged these when he went to get you. There are a few things we have yet to check out. Keiko and Akira can head to a library near Kyoto tomorrow while Mitsuru and I check out some things I've found. If Mahiru feels better, she can go with Keiko and Akira."

Akira, Mahiru, and Mitsuru made a do-I-have-to face; Keiko just scowled.

"The three of us can look through these now. Mahiru is in no condition to do anything, and I'd feel better if someone was here to watch her. Besides, I don't think Mitsuru could pull Mahiru off him to save his life."

The tengu scowled. Mahiru chuckled.

"What about the bodies?" Keiko asked. She flinched as a somber silence fell over the room but continued. "I mean, obviously the symbol was a huge clue, but it hardly seemed something to die of (at least not peacefully.) Were there other wounds? Where are the bodies now?"

Misoka bowed his head a bit. "There was no time to do a proper burial. They were buried and marked. Normally there's a long ceremony, but the situation was too urgent. We examined the bodies, recorded what we found, and buried them." He rooted through a small pile of papers and handed one to Keiko. "Don't mind the details. Most records around here sound like stories."

Keiko gave it a glance. "What were those other papers?"

"We searched for deaths matching that description."

"If we could access the internet, I bet we could find tons of stuff," Mahiru spoke up.

"We can manage that at the library," Akira said, "We're not big on electronics here."

Deciding on a plan, Misoka, Akira, and Keiko returned to their rooms, leaving Mahiru curled up into Mitsuru.

"I feel like there should be ominous music or something," Mahiru said.

Mitsuru put his hand beneath her shirt and began massaging her back. "You read my mind," he joked. He turned a serious face towards her. "I think this is stressing you out too much."

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Would food help? You haven't eaten all day."

She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just remembered you when we first met. You tried to kill me." She giggled.

"You are the strangest woman ever."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Right, 'cause you're the picture of normal."

"Maybe they should've just let me kill you."

"And where would you be now?"

"Not with you."

She smacked him playfully and twisted around to find a pillow. She clutched it to her face, hiding her worried expression.

They were both keeping secrets now.

**Narration:**

What secret is she keeping? #Evil grin# Who knows? I do. Guess and I give you a cookie of your choice. Don't and I laugh in your face.

Next chapter will hold some awkward moments between Akira and Keiko (hopefully.) I've found I can fit fluff into every chapter. I might not be able to do it in future ones.

I'm working on longer chapters. Shame on me.

I've figured out something for Akira and Keiko, so they might have a few chapters dedicated to them (or half of one or something.)

I couldn't decide whether the bodies should be buried or burned. In the end, I chose buried for my own sardonic reasons.

Next chapter we search through the library. Joy.

**Thanks to:**

**Elen**- I'm trying to make longer chapters, but it is just not what I do. But suspense killing is a fun thing if you're the one who made the suspense happen.

**LilyoftheFlames-** Whee! I love the happy spastic dance. #Dances randomly# I am so loved!

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-** Yeah, I didn't want it to be too serious. I'm just good like that.

**Review my munckins, review!**


	7. Research

Chapter 7…

My **dedication** today goes to someone who does not read this story because she read every other story I've done. **animeobsessed3191**

Nothing much to say…

Napalm is nature's toothpaste…

_Phases_

**Chapter 7: Research**

"I hate libraries."

_Twitch. _"Third time you've said that."

"At least no one's here."

"Do you even hear me talking?"

Mahiru sighed before logging onto the library's computer. She had lied about feeling better and joined Akira and Keiko as they searched through the library. She had offered to search the library to avoid their bickering.

Keiko scanned the different sections. After a moment's consideration, she did an about-face and walked towards the occult section. Akira gave her a startled glance and stumbled after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To do what we came here to do," she answered.

"Why this section?"

She released a frustrated breath. "I read over those papers. The body showed no sign of injury beside the rune, which was burnt into the skin. No sign of a struggle."

He waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he gave an expectant, "So?"

"Do I need to spell this out for you? Magic. Most likely dark. You shouldn't be a stranger to this."

"If it's magic it would've been in our records. Humans practice nearly the same kind as we do."

"_Nearly_," she gave him a pointed look, "But not quite. The smallest bit of altering can lead to an entirely different spell." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she said this, proof that this was something Hokuto had taught her.

Akira went rigid. He'd nearly forgotten they weren't the only ones to suffer a loss. He turned to the shelf and scanned the titles. "Well then we better get to work."

**

* * *

**

"What exactly are we looking for?"

The room was filled with scrolls; the equivalent to a human filing cabinets. They were categorized by date, stuck in little bins with the years painted above them.

Misoka leaned into one of the binds. "These are records about what happened during a certain year. We're looking at deaths."

The Lunar race measured time slightly differently than then human race (or, at leas their years.) Lunar events along with zodiac signs made finding certain years harder, and Mitsuru didn't know much about his own race. Still, it only took him a moment to find the year he was looking for. He reached for it but with a shaky breath pulled back.

Now was not the time to open closed doors, yet fate was blowing it open. He sighed as he turned to a different section. There was nothing to do but sit back and watch.

**

* * *

**

"Hokuto's body," Keiko said suddenly, jerking Akira from his book (not that he minded. It was a gruesome piece with visuals.) "How could I have forgotten? And his notes."

The werewolf gave her a curious gaze. "You're babbling."

She turned to face him with an enthusiastic jump. "You bodies may be buried, but Hokuto's is still around. If I can snag his papers too, we might find something useful." She pushed her chair back and stood, turning to leave.

"Hold up a-"

"I can't take you with me. I'll be back in an hour."

And she ran off, leaving Akira to a stack of books that would give him nightmares for years.

"Well this isn't going to end well."

**

* * *

**

Mahiru clicked on the thirty-second link in the last few minutes. Between the phrases _'symbol,'_ _'death,' _and _'demons,'_ she'd come up with then tabloids, thirteen sites on the evils of Witchcraft, and nine on how Witchcraft wasn't evil at all.

She clicked the link and watched the page load. Instantly her interest peaked.

"_Couple found dead. Demonic practices suspected."_

Pictures of the bodies were shown; on their forehead was the symbol.

She skimmed the article. A couple had been fond in their homes dead. Thanks to the symbols, many suspected a demonic cult was involved (though mostly it was the frantic screaming of nearby families and no real evidence.)

Mahiru printed the page and checked a link to another site. It was another article, but this time It was a bout a train of murders. Each victim had the mark placed on his forehead.

Shirogane had been right. The article mention older editions from the late 1800s where the symbols were reported. Some even suspect it had been going on for centuries.

But were all the people of the Lunar race? Hokuto had died too, meaning whoever (or whatever) this was was targeting both races.

Logging off the computer, she headed towards Akira and Keiko to show them what she'd found.

Life was never going back to normal after this.

**Author Time:**

There's your second update. Yay for me.

This is turning into a murder mystery. Joy.

The internet is such a wonderful place to find information.

**Reviews (wheeee!)**

**dolphin77- **The ending, if determined now, will change in the long run. But, suspense is fun to write, and I'm glad you like it so far.

**Elen-** You won't know for just a bit, but it's a good secret (and somewhat important to the story.)

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-** Shh! I'll give you your cookie when the time comes.


	8. Romance

This chapter might be short, but it is sure to contain a lot of Akira/Keiko. You have been warned.

This chapter is **dedicated** to the 100th reviewer on Darkening Moon (which, if you haven't read yet, go ahead. The beginning's no good, but I like it): **Anime Lover. **You are apparently not a real person, but at least you came with a name, so I don't have to name you myself.

_Phases_

**Chapter 8- Romance**

Misoka was irritated.

Everyone in the room was at least five feet away from the kitsune. Mahiru was clutching Mitsuru a bit too tightly.

Even with what the princess had found, they'd found nothing.

And Misoka did not like this news.

They'd chosen a huge stone room for their meeting place. It was dreary enough with only a few lanterns to light it, and the ceiling seemed to go on forever, making Mahiru wonder if there really was a ceiling (there was a good chance there wasn't, as Mahiru had noticed that night in the Moon Palace was much, much darker than it was in the human world.) Papers and books and scrolls littered the floor and Misoka sat in the center of them all, his sunglasses dutifully placed, even in the darkness.

The fox demon muttered something that sounded oddly like, "This is pointless," and told everyone to get some rest. Mahiru had already agreed, and Mitsuru carried her out of dark room, looking a bit drowsy himself.

Which brings us two our final two.

Akira bundled up a few papers and glanced at Keiko. She'd been looking depressed and sullen since she returned from seeing Hokuto's body. She had returned with no new information, and stating that his notes had been stolen. It had looked grim, but Akira was more interested in her change in demeanor (though there wasn't a big difference between pessimistic and depressed.)

And now she was staring at the stone floor, her hands set neatly in her lap, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Akira abandoned the papers. Perhaps it was because she was the first girl he'd ever _really_ liked (well, first _human_ girl, but when you're eight, I guess it doesn't really matter as much), but he really, _really_ wanted to console her. He took a cautious step towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice echoing in the large room. It had a creepy effect, but at least she looked up.

It might've been the dim lighting, but he could've sworn there were tear streaks running down her cheek. Then again, his vision was very good in the dark. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said in a voice that said the complete opposite.

Akira knelt down beside her, offering her a small smile. "At least you're not alone in this."

She met his eyes for a moment before, with no warning to the stunned werewolf, flinging her arms around his neck and letting a dry sob escape her throat. Slowly, Akira returned her embrace, squeezing her a bit. She pulled back, wiping away tears furiously. He gazed at her; yes, they'd lost someone very important, but Keiko had lost a brother and a lover. He thought about Mahiru and Mitsuru. If either one of them lost the other, they might not be able to continue living.

Keiko noticed his gaze and leaned closer. Akira made the same move.

Their lips touched for a fraction of a second…

…When they heard a horrified scream.

* * *

**Author Time:**

That could've ended better. Too bad. More suspense for you.

I've been on an Everclear binge, only interrupted by Jason Mraz (my sister got his latest CD!) and My Chemical Romance (and the occasional Tracy Bonham.) I need to start listening to more Cake and Boxcar Racer.

The _I'm Okay (I Promise) _music video rocks.

If you like Teen Titans, Demon Diary, or/and Avatar: the Last Air Bender, I have fanfics for all of these. Read (or not.)

Next chapter's gonna be fun!

**Reviews:**

**Elen-** I'll try not to kill anyone off this time. It's hard. I mean, I could kill any of these suckers off at any time, but, no, everyone would _kill_ me.

**LilyoftheFlames- **What doesn't kill you makes you stranger.

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-** Akira just doesn't seem the type to enjoy libraries. Oo, I really hope no one really dies from the truckloads of suspense. Would I be charged with manslaughter?


	9. Death is in the Air

I love evil cliffies.

I also love romance.

Yay, I love this story!

**I am now Jimmy the Gothic Egg. Tremble in my power!**

**Dedication: Inguz, **my newest reviewer. Living proof (I hope) that more people are reading.

_Phases_

**Chapter 9: Death is in the Air**

Mahiru yawned as her eyes opened lazily. Her head was pressed against Mitsuru's chest, and she was a few feet off the ground. Obviously, she was being carried.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked quietly. Mitsuru's concentration seemed to be elsewhere, but when he heard her voice he looked down with a warm smile.

"Yeah," he answered. His smile dimmed. "You've been tired a lot lately. Are you sure you aren't sick?"

She snuggled into his chest, taking warmth to contrast the cold hallways. "I'm fine." She glanced up at him for a moment. He'd given her the perfect opportunity to see if he really was hiding something from her. "Are you?"

He returned to looking at the hallway in front of him. She couldn't quite see his face, but she knew the expression was not a happy one. "I'm fine," he said a bit coldly.

Mahiru sighed. There was obviously something bothering him. Why couldn't he just tell her? "Whatever you say."

Suddenly her throat felt dry. She wiggled free enough to put her legs down and stood carefully. Mitsuru steadied her, and she smiled, giving him a look that said she could stand on her own. He chuckled at her.

"I'm a bit thirsty," she said, kissing him softly, "I'll be right there."

He frowned. "You shouldn't-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "It'll take me five minutes. I'm not going off to battle the forces of evil."

"Five minutes," he warned.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later Mahiru was lost. The halls were like a damn maze, and she couldn't find anything. She sighed as she turned into another hallway. She swore if she turned around, the previous entrance would disappear.

'_Dammit, I'm getting no where.' _The princess kicked the wall and yelped as pain shot through her.

Mitsuru was going to kill her. That is, if she didn't get herself killed first.

She kicked the wall again (this time softer) and paused. Either the halls were echoing, or someone was walking through them. This could either be a good or bad thing, considering to what's been going on. She waited a moment before she heard a cold voice say something in a language she couldn't understand.

What Mahiru did next could only be expected of her.

She ran like hell.

She had no idea where she was going, but just hearing that voice, so cold and vile, made her want to get the hell out of there. Mahiru took off through the halls, feeling an even deeper cold wash over her. The only thing that kept her from running into walls were the dim lamps, seeming to grow dimmer by the second. All she could think about was getting away, finding Mitsuru, and telling them what she'd heard.

She tripped.

It took her a minute to realize she was no longer running and was instead lying on the floor. Her foot was hooked onto something big, and she took a terrified look behind her.

It was easy to see the fish-like face with the peach skin. She could see every detail of its clothes and position. It was easy enough to see it was a member of the Lunar race.

And it was all too easy to see the slanted _F_ with the two lines running through it on the forehead of the person.

Mahiru opened her mouth and screamed.

**Author Time:**

Short chapter, but just enough to explain the scream.

I'm gonna point this out now. I've completely made up the symbol. I did it while I was making random lines in my notebook.

I start school next week, so I'll try and keep up on the updates.

Review Responses:  
**Inguz-** Thanks! I'll make sure to look at your fic. I'm not very good at looking at other people's stuff. I'm too easily distracted.

**frcpirate- **#Happy face# Thanks! I've been wondering what happened to my reviewers.

**Elen-** I know, and that would suck. Yes, my cliffies must be evil. It's just more awesome that way.

**Fallen Angel Mitsu-** Well, hopefully you aren't dead now. That would suck.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**Dedication: Kasha. **The first person to review this story on my mediaminer account.

Sadness. Review responses are banned. I'm not risking deletion of this story, so I'm not responding to reviews. There is a petition going around, so if I still have it, I might send it to those who review.

_Phases_

**Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm**

Mahiru was lost in a state of shock. Her eyes were wide and unseeing. Mitsuru had hugged her to his chest, refusing to let go.

"Two guards," Misoka said as he stepped into the couple's room, "Both branded with the mark."

"God, it was…" Keiko shuddered, hugging herself. She almost wished Akira was next to her, comforting her… "…It was right outside your door."

"That's why we're moving them," Misoka said, "The emperor's orders, so don't try to change it. Akira's supposed to take you to your new chambers."

Mitsuru looked at Akira like a lost dog, unsure of what to do. The werewolf gave a solemn nod, and the tengu reluctantly stood, cradling Mahiru against his chest.

Misoka watched them leave and turned to Keiko.

"I may need your help with something…"

**

* * *

**

Mahiru blinked her eyes and sat up slowly. She was in a bed. Did that mean it was all one bad dream. She prayed that Mitsuru would be beside her, telling her that it was a nightmare, and she could forget all about it.

Her hopeful thoughts dimmed as she looked across the room. It was entirely different: bigger, grander, and redder. In an armchair set next to a window overlooking the courtyard, Mitsuru was curled up.

Mahiru got up slowly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, catching her hand too tightly. Her eyes went wide, and he let go, cursing himself for not realizing it was her.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Mahiru blinked. Since when was he so cold to her? She rubbed her wrist self-consciously and spoke, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "What's bothering you?"

Mitsuru sighed and turned away. "I'm just jumpy. That attack last night…"

So there had been an attack. She let out a breath and sat down in his lap, leaning against his chest.

The tengu couldn't hide a smile as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "…It came way too close to hurting you."

She turned around, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her softly, pressing her against him. It was a long moment before either let go.

"I want something to remain normal," she whispered into his skin.

"We're not exactly normal," Mitsuru joked.

She shoved him playfully and resumed their lip lock.

**

* * *

**

This was not the only couple at play.

Keiko had spent the night worrying about Mahiru, then the kiss, then Mahiru, then Akira, then the kiss… It went on like that until she fell into a restless sleep. She'd woken up confused and tired and stumbled out of bed, wishing that the kitchen stocked coffee. It was then she remembered the fox demon's request, and she decided it would be better if she curled up into bed and disappeared for a while.

Akira's morning was not much better. He had spent the night worrying over similar points. He'd woken up from an odd dream involving Keiko and a bucket of pudding and almost ran out of the room to avoid her. Part of him told him it was childish to do such a thing, but at the moment, it seemed the best. He had no idea what the kiss meant and how Keiko felt about it. _He_ barely knew how he felt about it.

Of course their remeet was inevitable, they just hadn't realized it would happen so quickly. Akira had gone to do what he always did when he was worried or stressed: cook. Keiko had gone to do what she normally did in the morning: eat.

Both stopped short when they saw each other.

"Oh," Keiko said.

"Um," Akira messed with the frying pan, "Uh, hi."

They both took a deep breath and said at the exact same time, "About last night…"

Both froze.

'_Dammit,'_ Keiko berated herself, _'Why is this so hard?'_

"Never happened?" Akira offered, sensing her inner turmoil.

She smiled. "Please?"

He nodded and resumed cooking.

"So," she leaned back innocently, smiling a tiny bit more than usual, "Got any coffee in this place?"

**

* * *

**

Mitsuru could feel it in the back of his mind as he and Mahiru exchanged kiss after deep kiss. The voice said he had to be careful now, to guard his secrets even more. Even if it meant closing off Mahiru.

This was the calm before the storm.

And a typhoon was blowing their way.

**Author Alerts:**

Kay, I started school this week, so this is all you're getting for now. This was just a fluffy chapter, because it should get a bit darker after this. And don't worry, Akira and Keiko _will_ make up.

So… next chapter will be here next week. I might have an evil cliffy planned, I might not. We'll wait and see.

To those who asked, those who died were no one they knew. I based the fish face off of the boatman and guards in the sixth book. I gave them peach skin because… Well, I kinda imagine them with blue skin, but whatever.

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Kasha, random, Chrysanthemum3, Outsane, Fallen Angel Mitsu.**


	11. Silent Night

**Dedication: ilovekaihiwatari. **She (I'm assuming it's she) reviewed all the chapters, even though she just started reading it.

High school has made me a bitch. But I love my Latin class.

I lied. This is probably one of the last fluffy chapters between Mitsuru and Mahiru. And it's not even that fluffy. I'll try and stick in some Akira and Keiko fluff, though.

I can't find that petition. Damn. Anyway, if someone sends it to you, sign it!

**Chapter 11: Silent Night**

Mahiru's day had gone from good to bad. It would've been bearable if it weren't for Mitsuru. After they left the room in the morning, every touch had been cold and rigid, every glance looked past her, and the silent wall she'd taken so long to dismantle was slowly reforming.

Misoka had surrounded himself with books and papers, blocking anyone else off. His tongue was sharp and his words were harsh. Since he was normally the calm one, Mahiru had shrunk back and wondered why Mitsuru wasn't the one comforting her.

Akira had Keiko had seemed lost in their own worlds. Akira spent most of his time hiding out in the kitchen while Keiko, really not able to go anywhere without a member of the Lunar race with her, had propped herself against the wall, giving disdainful looks to any unfortunate passerby. Mahiru had ignored her and decided to talk to Akira.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" she asked as she twirled a spatula.

"I don't think you did anything wrong in the five minutes it took you to leave the room," Akira answered.

She handed him the spatula and hoisted herself onto the counter. "Maybe he's mad about something else and last night he forgot about it."

"But he's not the quiet angry type. If he were mad about something, you would know. What could you've possibly done anyway?" He dove under the table. "Unless it's something you've done with no one around."

"I haven't had a moment alone. Except last night, but you saw how that turned out." She leaned over to see what he was doing.

The werewolf bounced up, now holding a pack of meat. Throwing it onto the frying pan, he disappeared behind something else. "Well, he's sulking over something. It might not be your fault."

"But he won't _look_ at me," she whined, poking the meat with a fork. "And I barely touch him and he steps back."

"Look," Akira reappeared and dashed something over the meat," Whatever happened, it's probably _his _fault, not yours. He takes his anger out on _everyone_."

Mahiru whimpered, her eyes swelling with tears. "What if he doesn't…"

"He's an idiot," Akira said, opening a cabinet, "And he normally doesn't mean anything he does. Just do the sad girl act and he'll come back around."

"Maybe he's protecting you."

Akira and Mahiru froze mid-movement and looked at Keiko.

"Hokuto broke our engagement," the psychic stared past them, her eyes filling with bitterness, "Because he didn't want me to get hurt. When he thought my life was in danger," Akira cringed; the memory still stung at times, "he realized he really cared for me." She glanced at Mahiru. "Maybe, because of all the craziness, he thinks if you're not so closely associated, you can walk away clean." She bent her head and rubbed a thumb against her temple. "I… I'm gonna go… somewhere…"

Mahiru and Akira watched her leave. A minute ticked by, then two. Akira blinked, erecting himself, and Mahiru swing her legs back and forth.

"So…" she said, "Why are you always cooking?"

**

* * *

**

Mitsuru's feet touched the ground as the wind around him quieted. He stretched for a moment; it'd been years since he'd flown, and he'd missed the feeling. When they got back, he'd have to convince Mahiru to let him fly her more often.

He ran a hand through his hair. By the time they got home, she would probably hate him.

He looked around. It was the grassy hill where he'd taken the emperor so long ago. That meant that the tree where he had first kissed Mahiru was nearby. It was stupid and sentimental that he had come here, but he needed to get away, and it was understood that he would be drawn to that spot.

The tengu sat down and stared at the surrounding scenery. It truly was breathtaking, but he had enough breath to groan loudly and bury his head in his hands.

He was in this too deep, he had decided last night, and he was burying Mahiru with him. That night he had made the resolution to try and keep Mahiru out of it. That mean acting towards her they way he had when they first met. But this morning he had seen the hurt and pain as he'd merely grabbed her wrist.

"_I want something to remain normal."_

They couldn't remain 'normal.' As much as he wished they could go back and resume their 'human' lives, he knew at the moment, they couldn't.

Mitsuru sighed.

This is why he never liked humans in the first place.

**

* * *

**

Akira had long ago decided to leave Keiko alone when she was sad. Nothing good had ever come of talking to her when she was crying.

But since she had spoken in the kitchen, Keiko had not reappeared, and the werewolf was concerned. Mahiru had murmured that she would be fine and headed off to find Mitsuru. It was now growing dark, and he had hoped Keiko would be in the room.

He was not disappointed.

He opened the door with a small knock as a warning (something he'd learned to do after living with a girl for nearly a year.) Inside he found Keiko curled up, wiping her face furiously.

"Are you…" Akira realized how stupid it was to ask if she was okay when she was sobbing into a pillow.

"No," she said, looking up, her eyes shining with tears. "I thought I'd be okay. I thought I could forget about everything." She smiled, letting her hair fall over her face as if it would shield herself. "But I'm still crying."

Akira sat down on the arms of the chair. He slid down next to her, causing her to scoot over an inch. He rubbed the edges of her eyes with his thumbs, leaning in closer than he should've. Keiko looked up at him almost fearfully and leaned forward. Their lips met in a tentative and hesitant kiss.

There was nothing to interrupt them.

Akira's hands moved down the back of her neck and then tangled with her hair. Keiko deepened the kiss and pressed against him, causing him to lean back until she was straddling him.

It would be long while before anybody bothered them.

**

* * *

**

Mahiru opened the door to her room and stopped. Mitsuru was already curled up in the bed, his aqua hair sticking out of the red sheets.

"Your hair clashes with the room," she said quietly, hoping he would answer back with a comment of his own.

"Feh," came his muffled voice.

She sighed and closed the door, climbing onto the bed. "Where were you today. You disappeared this morning."

"Got bored," he said, "I left."

She clenched the sheets tightly. He really was angry about something, but why take it out on her? "A-are you… feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

He was hiding his face for a reason: so she couldn't see his, and he couldn't see hers. But it was all too easy to imagine it in his mind.

"Mitsuru," she breathed, and he cringed. Why did she have to say his name? "Did I… Are you angry at me?"

He couldn't do it. He'd officially tried and failed. The tengu sat straight up and looked at her, his intense eyes wide. "No! I just… I'm not in a good mood today."

"There's something wrong," she pressed, "You have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Mahiru felt anger rise and she clenched her fists. What was it that he couldn't tell her?

"Dammit, Mitsuru," she hissed, "You're like a goddamn child. You can't tell me anything."

She was amazed when he didn't shout. He gave her a long look, remaining silent.

And suddenly her anger drained away, leaving only sadness. She stood and, casting him a sullen look, left.

**

* * *

**

He knew it was wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. But it seemed to be mutual agreement, and he wasn't fighting it.

Keiko pulled back, and he glanced up at her.

"We really… shouldn't be doing this," she said. There was a sad note in her voice.

"Yeah," he murmured in agreement.

Keiko rolled off him, running a shaky hand through her now unruly hair. "I guess we can't really say this never happened."

"No, I think after the second time, it's kinda hard to pretend."

She turned to face him and opened her mouth. Thinking better of it, she closed it again.

"We don't have to…" Akira turned to her and quickly diverted his eyes. God, if he even _looked_ at her, he'd be struck with a violent urge to kiss her.

The awkward moment was broken by an urgent knock. Both let out a relieved sigh before Akira stood up and opened the door. Immediately, someone threw their arms around him, causing him to stumble back. Keiko scrambled up to see who the new intruder was.

It was Mahiru.

The blond let go of the werewolf and walked into the room, a determined look on her face. Akira straightened himself and exchanged glances with Keiko.

Something told them she'd talked to Mitsuru.

"What happened?" Akira asked.

"I asked him what was wrong and he wouldn't tell me," she answered. It was obvious Akira would be dealing with another crying woman. "He's hiding something and won't tell me." She paused, her eyebrows drawing together as a thought struck her. "Do you think it's something to do with this whole thing?"

"What whole thing?"

"The whole… murder-of-the-Lunar-race thing…"

"I don't-"

"He wasn't acting weird until this whole thing started. And he gets really weird whenever we talk about it."

Akira closed the door and pressed his forehead against it. "Mitsuru's… well, he's intent on keeping his secrets. We don't really know much about him and that's fine with all of us. The only reason we got him to join us in the first place was because we promised him strength."

"Why wouldn't he tell _me_?" she said, pressing a hand to her heart as if it hurt to think he didn't trust her.

"It's a long practiced tradition," he answered, "He's yet to break out of it."

"But if he can't tell me something that's obviously close to the surface, then I don't think I can tell _him_ anything. What if we keep out secrets from each other until they just explode?"

Keiko slumped to the floor and gave a knowing look to Akira. "When people hid stuff, it always explodes in their face."

Mahiru glanced between the two. "Is there something _you're_ keeping secret?"

A blush spread across their cheeks; she took note of that.

"So what do you think he's hiding?" Keiko asked quickly, diverting the attention to the original topic.

"I don't know!" Mahiru grabbed a pillow and pressed her face into it. "It's something he'd rather kill himself than tell me."

"Wait a minute," Keiko narrowed her eyes, "You said you were _both_ keeping secrets? What secret are you keeping?"

"If I didn't tell Mitsuru, why would I tell you?"

Akira glanced at the window and noticed how dark it was getting. "Um, I need to talk to Misoka 'bout something. Mahiru, you might as well stay here. I really don't think it's smart to be wandering around at night." With that he opened the door and left.

Keiko watched the door slam shut and turned to Mahiru. She was clutching the pillow to her stomach, her eyebrows drawn together in pain.

"Are you okay?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah," Mahiru breathed, "I'm just… I've just been sick lately."

"Normally fox boy would've forced you to see a healer by now."

"Yeah, well, I really don't…"

"What?"

Mahiru took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

Keiko blinked. "You're… oh."

"_Oh_?" Mahiru shrieked," That's all you're going to say? How will I tell Mitsuru? What will he say? What am I going to do?"

"Freaking out will not help. It's nothing to freak out over. Apparently, Mitsuru loves you. Why would he be mad over _this_?"

"It's _Mitsuru._ He gets mad over _everything._"

"I don't think you can hid having a baby from him. How far along are you anyway?"

Mahiru lifted up her shirt so Keiko could see the swell of her stomach. "About four months."

"You might want to tell him."

She pressed a finger to her forehead. "I'm tired. I'm going back to my room."

"Maybe you should stay here," Keiko motioned to the beds, "It'll be safer."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

**

* * *

**

"Damn him," Mahiru muttered, "If he just talked to me, I would be in bed right now."

The night seemed darker in the moon palace, the ebony night broken only by lanterns along the path. Long shadows seemed to hide many things, and Mahiru feared something was going to jump out at her. She whimpered pitifully and hugged herself.

"I should've just stayed with Akira. At least I'd be safer. If I die, I'm pummeling Mitsuru."

She jumped as a thump entered her ears.

"M-Mitsuru?" she squeaked.

Something stood in the shadows.

Mahiru backed up slowly. "Keiko?"

Someone talking.

"Akira?"

Something grabbed her.

The night remained silent.

**Author Notes:**

My longest chapter! Hoorah!

I almost forgot Keiko was psychic. Well, you won't anymore. I think.

I give **cookies** to **KissofShadows** and **Fallen Angel Mitsu. **They figured out Mahiru's secret. Yay for them.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Fallen Angel Mitsu, random, LilyoftheFlames, KissofShadows, ilovekaihiwatari, moonlitegirl, Kasha**


	12. Another Day

Sorry for the silence.

**Dedication: Moonlite-demon.** She thought up the best reasoning for what's happening in her review. Untrue reasoning, but funny nonetheless.

_Phases_

**Chapter 12: Another Day**

"I assume you've done this before," Misoka said.

Keiko sat down in the middle of the floor. "I haven't done it in a bit."

The fox demon nodded and closed the door behind him.

She was fidgeting beneath the traditional kimono. She sat in the middle of a circle drawn in chalk. It had been a long time since she'd forced herself to see, but the kitsune had convinced her it was for the best. Not that she was complaining. It gave her a chance to clear her mind.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind, pushing back all thoughts of Akira and the drama running rampant. She imagined she was light and floating, that there was nothing holding her down. Closing her eyes, she sunk into the darkness.

* * *

Of course it was morning.

Mitsuru wasn't sure what he had expected. Pouring rain and crashing lightning? Or maybe the happy version: Mahiru completely forgiving him.

But it was just another day.

Of course Mahiru hadn't been there in the morning. She hadn't come back last night, unless it was after he went to sleep.

'Oh yeah…' 

He hadn't gone to sleep.

It was hard to tell the difference now.

The tengu left the room, hoping when he found Mahiru she would be in a better mood.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed the four-foot kitsune and managed to run straight into him.

Neither's day was getting better.

"I was just coming to find you," Misoka said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Lucky me," Mitsuru muttered.

The fox demon blinked. It seemed Mitsuru was resorting back to his old ways. He sighed and straightened himself. "Akira told me Mahiru would be staying in his room last night…"

Mitsuru's eye twitched.

"…But I entered his room this morning and Keiko informed me she went back to your room. I suppose you know where she is now."

It took the tengu a moment to realize exactly what was happening.

"She didn't come back here last night…"

And realization hit both full-force.

"There's been no more reports of death, and I'm certain that Mahiru's body would recognized instantly, but I'll check," Misoka said in the calmest tone he could muster, "Get Akira. Both of you need to see if you can find her. _Now._"

Mitsuru really didn't need to hear that last part.

_'Where the hell is Mahiru?'

* * *

_

_Mahiru opened her eyes and blinked. She couldn't see a thing. She was face down on some cold floor with no vision._

_Her first thought was to blame Mitsuru._

_The princess slowly sat up and began rubbing her arms. It was freezing. She curled into herself and tried to focus. Where was she and how was she getting out?_

_She reached out, attempting to feel something in the darkness. Now walls, just stone floors. A sweep of the hand revealed a blanket which she quickly snatched up. Her hand hit something else and she reeled back as something wet hit her._

'Water,' _she realized. She reached out again. _'Food.'

_It was then she realized she was in trouble._

_It was then she started to panic.

* * *

_

Keiko gasped as the vision began to fade.

'_No, no, no! Where is she? Is she going to get captured? Is she already captured? Dammit!'_

The psychic scrambled up, trying not to trip in the dress. She needed to find Akira and tell him what she'd seen!

Her wish was granted as she pushed through the doors and crashed straight into the werewolf.

"Keiko!" he said in a worried excitement. "Mahiru's-"

"-Missing? Yeah. She's being held somewhere, but I can't figure it out. All I know is that it's really dark and really cold."

Akira blinked. "Well, you know more than we do."

"We need to find Mahiru!"

* * *

Mitsuru listened carefully to what Keiko had seen.

He knew it.

He knew it was time to do what he'd been dreading, what had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

It was time to tell the truth.

She could hear their voices, hollow and cold. She could hear what they had to say.

About death.

About how they wouldn't kill her.

About how her baby had to die.

**Author(ess) Time:**

Don't we all love cliffies?

It took a lot of thought to figure out whether to have them want Mahiru dead and 'purify' her baby or have them want her baby die and 'purify' Mahiru.

I chose the latter, as you can tell.

What is the truth? Stay tuned and find out!


	13. Another Sleepless Night

**Dedication: couchpotatomaster, **the poor sheltered child with no internet. Somehow, he (or she (or it)) managed to review my story.

Teh last chapter was not very good, but you must keep in mind that I did that in a hurry. Deadlines suck.

My favorite chapter is still chapter 11.

**Phases**

_Chapter 13: Another Sleepless Night_

_Mahiru was almost relieved when she opened her eyes and a lantern was sitting next to her head. Did that mean it was all a bad dream? Too afraid to look past the warm glow, she lifted the lantern in front of her face and sat up._

_A single soft gasp escaped her lips as the lantern clattered against the ground. Glass shattered around her knees and a ball of blue light floated up. She shrieked and fell back, landing on the stone floor._

_It was like a giant cage, like the ones animals were held in. Wide bars stretched to the ceiling in a circle. The cage was wide enough to give the feeling of a big room with no light._

_And she was not alone in it._

Keiko lurched forward with a gasp.

She hadn't had visions in years, and her first few were of a reacquainted friend in trouble.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Keiko jumped and pressed a hand to her heart. "You scared me."

Akira scooted next to her. "Sorry."

She sighed and hugged him, resting her cheek on his chest. "I'm scared."

The werewolf had been trying to avoid close contact with her, but she seem insistent. He wrapped his arms around her to complete the embrace and rested a chin on her head. "I don't know how Misoka expects us to sleep when Mahiru's missing."

She clutched him tighter. "I wonder how Mitsuru's doing."

* * *

He was not doing well.

It was obvious, to him, that is, this was all his fault. Perhaps finding Mahiru's body would've been better than having no idea where she was. At least then he would've had something to blame on himself.

But he wasn't completely in the dark.

The only thing keeping the tengu from ripping some heads off was one simple fact.

He was scared.

It wasn't a particularly new feeling. Just a long-time missed one.

Mitsuru was sitting cross-legged, thumping his knee against the bed impatiently.

When morning came, he would face his fears.

If he could get through his friends first.

* * *

A flash of blue light… 

_A child's scream…_

_Sobbing…_

_Hatred… Pure, unadulterated hatred…_

"Keiko?"

She started, panting heavily. The psychic already knew who had their arms around her. It was comforting.

"You okay?" Akira asked.

"Just… Just a bad dream," Keiko breathed. "Is it morning yet?"

"Yeah. I don't think Misoka could sleep either. He came in about dawn and told me to get ready."

"When was that?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh, good. Five in the morning and I'm already having a bad day."

Akira laughed. "It's actually six."

"Much better."

* * *

Misoka had been kind enough to provide coffee, which Keiko guzzled down. The kitsune had two scrolls rolled up in his hands.

"Took me all night, but I finally found these." He unrolled the papers and set them down for the others to see. "It's the mark and a back-story."

Next to the blown-up picture of the mark were words small and tiny. They strained to see them.

"It's connected to a human cult called Black Moonlight. It says that they've been hunting the Lunar race long before any princess or demon. They kill with magic."

"And they just don't hunt the Lunar race," Mitsuru said, "They get humans associated with us."

"Hence Mahiru's appearance," Misoka nodded, "They 'purify' them with some ritual. The details are fuzzy, but it involves a lot of holy water and some sort of fasting process, which usually means paranoid stereotypic demon hunters that dress like evil monks."

"Sounds about right," Mitsuru muttered.

"What about half-demon, half-human?" Keiko asked.

Three confused faces turned to look at her.

"I'm just curious," she said defensively.

"There's been no record of a human-demon hybrid," Misoka said, "I assume they'd be killed."

"Oh."

"There are a few clues to where they might take Mahiru. I figured they wouldn't take her far, so I narrowed it down."

Akira noticed the library circled in red. "Big creepy monks in a big creepy library?"

"She'd be used as bait," Mitsuru said suddenly, "They probably know we're close to her."

The fox demon shook his head. "They might not care. The problem is we've never really faced them. We don't know enough."

Keiko leaned over to Akira and whispered, "Do you feel like we're out of the loop?"

"I found something else. I thought Mitsuru might be interested in it."

The tengu already knew it was coming.

"About your parents."

He could feel it dropping down on them.

"About their deaths."

This was all his fault.

"You've known the entire time, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

Misoka calmly rolled up one of the papers and smacked the tengu on his head. "You-are-so-stupid," each word was annunciated with a thwack, "You're-going-to get-Mahiru-killed."

Akira and Keiko watched as the fox attacked the bat.

"We are so out of the loop."

* * *

Mahiru was frozen in fear. A few hours ago she'd been locked up in a cell with no light, and now some strange man was in it with her.

The man had his face beneath a hood. He wore a black robe with symbols woven in silver thread. His hands were folded at his stomach, giving him a regal look.

"Oh, good. Creepy monk," she breathed.

"I thought our guest would be more hospitable," the man said. His voice was charismatic, to say the least.

"Um, guest?" Mahiru spat. "I think I was kidnapped and an now being held in a _cage_."

"We hardly kidnapped you. It was more of a… rescue."

Oi, those hormones were acting up. "_Rescue?_ Yes, save me from the people who actually care about me and put me in the hands of the psychos trying to _kill_ them!"

The man shook his head. "Let's start over. I am Sebastian. I am here to help you."

"Help me how?" she was wary, no matter how sincere he sounded.

"You were coerced into helping those demons. You came to think of them as 'friends.' I am here to tell you the truth."

"Oh, goody. But I like not knowing the 'truth.' So if you could just let me go…"

"You cannot leave," Sebastian's voice grew cold, and fear slowly returned.

"Why- Why not?"

"You have not been purified…"

"What…"

"…And I am afraid your child will not leave here alive."

* * *

Something he'd hidden for years…

Was now out in the open.

His parents had been killed by Black Moonlight. He'd seen their deaths and cowered. He'd been placed in a foster home as a human and abandoned. The rest, they knew.

"And we still don't know where Mahiru is," Akira said.

"I could do another circle…" Keiko offered.

"They'd need a big abandoned place, right?" Misoka pointed to a large square building on the map. "There's an old theatre with catacombs beneath it. No one's used in it in years. We could check it out."

"Let's go then," Mitsuru said.

"We're going against some serious magic," Misoka stopped him, "Not weapons. We're going to be in major danger."

"I don't care," Mitsuru growled, "We've got to get Mahiru."

"Calm down. We've got a bit of planning to do."

* * *

Mahiru felt tears leak down her cheeks. It was finally sinking in. For once, she was going to lose. Everything she held dear was going to crumble to pieces.

And all she could do was sit there and watch.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Chapters are getting longer! (Cheer!)

The big creepy library comment alluded to chapter 7: Research.

Too many Teen Titans allusions to count. The biggest one was Sebastian, a.k.a. Brother Blood.

I thought Mitsuru's confession would be bigger than it actually was, but I couldn't do it. It was just too cheesy.


	14. Beat Up and Down

**Dedication: **To all you guys! Thanks for being patient!

Again, apologies. I don't know how long it's been since I updated, but it's definitely more than a week.

_Phases_

**Chapter 14: Beat Up and Down**

Mahiru was lying against something soft. Her eyes were wide open, but she was afraid. Afraid that it would all dissolve away, revealing the cold cell she was truly in.

For now she was back home, though most likely a dream home. The familiarity of the sheets did nothing to relax her, nor did the warm body next to her. She tensed as the body moved closer to her, and a hand slid onto her hip.

"Morning," said a familiar voice.

It was Mitsuru's voice.

Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe the whole thing had been a dream and she was waking up. Slowly, she turned to face him.

Suddenly, she was hit with blinding pain. She screamed and curled into herself, digging her nails into her skin in an attempt to drive the pain away.

And, just as suddenly, she was awake.

She placed a hand over her heart as the pain evaporated.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you hadn't resisted," said a cold voice.

"What did you do?" Mahiru panted.

"A spell," Sebastian answered, "To help you. Ease your pain."

"What-did-you-do?" she repeated.

"It's to make you forget."

A loud crack echoed through the chamber. Sebastian stepped back, touching a hand to his now-red cheek.

"You…slapped me," he said in disbelief.

"I should do worse," she growled.

"You little… _bitch_!" he shouted, slapping her across her face. She fell back, hitting her head against the floor. "You're lucky I don't destroy you right now!"

She panted heavily against the stone floor. She heard the strange words and pain burned in her chest. Groaning, she rolled over, getting ready for another chance to fight back.

And suddenly, everything stopped.

Mahiru blinked and lifted her head. The pain was gone, and so was Sebastian.

And so she began to cry.

* * *

It had been Keiko's idea: the best way to get information was to get it from the source.

Of course when hatching the brilliant idea, she hadn't expected to be used as bait.

It was one of those times that being the only human (and person with a chance of living) was a really bad thing.

"This is stupid," she muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Why do I have to be bait?"

Of course no one answered her. Then again, she hadn't said it loudly anyway.

She could sense more than see the figure standing in the shadows. It was a foreign figure, but at the moment that was a good thing. She kept walking as if she was completely oblivious.

And then she was frozen. She couldn't move her feet or turn her head. Pain climbed through her as she heard the strange words.

The words stopped and she sensed Akira now standing behind her. A spike of pain shot through her and Keiko fell to the ground, curling up.

New words were spoken, and now Akira was frozen. A bright blue light appeared on his forehead, and the symbol began to form.

Misoka jumped forward and slammed into the robed figure. Akira fell to the ground next to Keiko as Mitsuru grabbed the figure, pressing a claw to his neck.

"Alright," Keiko moaned as Akira helped her up, "I am not being bait anymore."

The man began to speak in the same odd language. In one quick motion, Mitsuru slammed him into the ground and brought him back up.

"The only reason you're not dead yet," he hissed, "Is because we need some information."

"I will not reveal my brothers," the man said proudly.

The tengu slammed him into the tree and then the ground.

"Don't kill him," Misoka said, "We need to know where Mahiru is."

Mitsuru dropped the man and kicked him in the stomach. Misoka leaned over him, adjusting his glasses.

"It would be better for you if you told us where our friend is."

"I cannot…"

"I could go inside his head and look at his memories," Keiko suggested.

"Witch," the man spat, "You deserve to die as much as they do."

Mitsuru kicked him in the head.

"Let's start over," Misoka said. "Tell us what you're doing here."

"You are monsters! I shall never reveal anything!"

The kitsune pressed a finger to his temple. "We're not getting anywhere with this. You might as well kill him."

"Wait!" the man shouted suddenly, "Don't kill me. I only do as I'm told."

"Then you should do as we tell you," Mitsuru growled.

Misoka held up a hand. "What exactly are you told to do?"

* * *

Mahiru wiped her eyes. Sebastian had a knack for appearing suddenly, and she would not let him catch her crying. For now, she would bear it as much as she possibly could.

But she was not going to sit down and be a good little girl.

The least she could do was give that bastard a migraine.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Wouldn't have sucked if I ended it as all being a dream? You would totally hate me.

Stupid ending, but it was a small attempt to make it longer.

One's mouth opens so easily when faced with the possibility of death.

I said suddenly a lot in this. I apologize if that got repetitive.

Thank you for sticking with me during my absence. I will try and be better on updates.


	15. Dreams and Mirrors

_Phases _

**Chapter Something-or-other: Dreams and Mirrors**

Mahiru was finding it harder to sleep. It started with fear, fear that her memories, her life, everything would just be taken from her. She'd forced herself awake, giving Sebastian no chance to sneak up on her.

Then she'd fallen asleep by accident.

She had been plagued with pleasant dreams, all ripped away at the last moment. Things began to fade in her mind. With new resolve, she forced her eyes open and remained awake.

"Please," she whispered to herself, "Please let Mitsuru find me."

Yet slowly her hope began to die out, and she began to doubt anyone would get there in time.

* * *

Misturu was anxious. They were taking too much time to run off and save the day. Mahiru was capture and carried off somewhere, and they were interviewing a monk. His only consolation was that the monk was a bad guy, giving him full right to rough him up.

They were sitting around, bored. Keiko was lying upside down with a book open on her face (she'd been trying to use spells on him, but he'd deflected each, getting a swift kick from Mitsuru in turn.) Mitsuru and Misoka were sitting on other sides of the tied-up monk, looking more and more frustrated. Akira was settled next to Keiko, upright and sleepy.

"We should've just killed him," Keiko muttered. "He won't tell us anything."

"Oh, yes, please. Can I?' Mitsuru muttered sarcastically.

"I can take you nowhere," the man said, "if they see me with you, they'll kill all of us."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried," Akira said.

"Well you're obviously getting us nowhere," Misoka said placidly, "And it's not like we can let you go. If you could just tell us where they might've taken our friend, we might consider _not_ killing you."

"You'll never find it without me," the man spat, "But I cannot take you."

"Then you put us in a difficult position," the kitsune sighed. "I suppose we'll have to kill him. I'm sure Mitsuru wouldn't mind…"

The man looked fearfully at the tengu then hung his head. "I can tell you where the people we rescue are. There is a large library in the old town just outside of the city."

Akira smirked at Keiko who had lifted the book off her head.

"There is a circle of ravens painted on the floor. There are certain words you must say to enter, and they will sense you the moment you step inside the circle."

"What are the words?" Misoka asked.

* * *

"If I die doing this," Keiko growled, "I am doing some serious haunting in the afterlife."

"Just say the words," Mitsuru snapped.

She sighed, and settled into the middle of the circle, speaking the words the monk had given them. The circle began to shine with a blue light as she chanted. The light got brighter until it disappeared, leaving a mirrored surface, revealing a dark hallway beneath them.

And then Keiko fell through.

They ran after her, stopping at the edge of the circle. They could see her beneath, rubbing her backside.

"I don't see anyone here," she called up with a groan. "Please don't make me do that again."

"Alright," Misoka said, "Let's go."

**Author(ess Notes:**

I take forever to update. Forgive me.

This chapter's kinda short. You'll live.

…

….

……

**Review**…

…

(Please)…


	16. Rescue and Problems

_Phases _

**Chapter 16: Rescue and Problems**

The dank corridors were pungent in putrid scents. It smelled like death, they realized as they continues on, and, though there were signs of it, a strong stench of sorrow hung around.

Mitsuru was leading the way, or, in a more factual sense, running ahead and knocking down any monk he came across. The others were having a hard time keeping up, and Misoka's goal now seemed to be to slow down the angry tengu. It wasn't until they came to a fork that he actually did stop, clearly agitated by his slower mates.

Misoka stepped forward and examined the passageways.

"Well," Mitsuru said, "Which way?"

The kitsune held up his hand and placed it against the wall. After a moment, he pulled back and pointed to the left.

"Let's go."

◦◦◦

Mahiru awoke to what could only be described as an unseen chaos. There were footsteps and scrapings and all sorts of noises beyond her captive cell. She could see no one past the bars that held her in, and for a moment she wondered if whatever was making the noise wasn't human.

She pushed the thought out of her head and settled back onto the stone floor. There was nothing she could do anymore; she'd tried everything. There was no escape from the cell, and she was sure if she could Sebastian would be on her in a moment.

Something broke her from her thoughts. A small noise, like a hum. She paused and listened closer, trying to decipher it. Slowly the hum became words, and a cold fear broke through her. Quickly she turned to see Sebastian sitting not too far from her, a smile on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked fearfully, frozen to the spot.

"It's the only way," he hissed, and suddenly the ground around her lit up. She stumbled back, avoiding the blue lines that were crisscrossing their way around her. Five other monks were sitting beyond her cell, their heads hung low while they chanted.

Sebastian grabbed her before she could say or do anything. She was now looking into his stone dead eyes, and, as he spoke his next words, she realized what trouble she was really in.

"_Gge Cihtog Lail Lla. Yrost sith weiver… Gge Cihtog Lail Lla. Yrost sith weiver…"_

Mahiru could feel herself slowly slipping away.

◦◦◦

"Are you sure she's this way?" Keiko asked uncertainly. They had stopped running, and Akira had been given the job of keeping Mitsuru from running off by himself. The corridors were growing smaller, so they walked through single file hoping no more monks would come by. A fight in this confined space was not favorable.

"She shouldn't be much farther," Misoka said. "Let's hope she's in promising condition."

They faltered. Most of them had not considered the possibility that they would not get there in time. They were always there to save the day, but what if they weren't this time. They didn't really want to consider the possibility.

"Let's hurry, then," Mitsuru said gruffly.

At the end of the corridor was a large door engraved with odd symbols. Keiko stretched a hand over it, tracing the symbols with her fingers.

"Think it's it?" she asked.

Misoka pushed open the door. "Only one way to find out."

◦◦◦

Mahiru gasped as pain stretched through her. A light appeared around her and Sebastian stretched out his fingers. The light flooded into him and she felt a light-headiness. Her struggling stopped as her strength drained. The light around her dimmed until it was barely there, and Sebastian's hands glowed.

The chanting stopped, and she held her breath.

"See," Sebastian grinned, "That wasn't too bad."

She closed her eyes and crumpled to the ground.

◦◦◦

"How are we supposed to see?" Keiko asked.

Complete and total blackness greeted them. Misoka sighed and muttered a few magic words, and a flame lit up in front of them. Almost instantly, a hundred lanterns lit up, and they were surrounded. Mitsuru did not think twice before attacking a handful of monks, and, with a shrug, Misoka and Akira followed suit. Keiko sighed, sat down, and tried to remember all the defensive spells she'd learned.

There were screams of pain from the monks as the demons attacked. Chaos erupted, and most ran from the enraged tengu attempting to kill anyone he can. Misoka was going for a more tactical measure, though an ineffective one. Akira was working on protecting Keiko, as she was working on keeping their magics at bay.

And in the midst of the chaos, a new figure had emerged. Somehow he had snuck up behind Keiko and in a quick motion, grabbed her by her collar and held her up.

Everything froze.

"Now, now," he tutted them, "This is no way to greet our guests."

The monks stopped and used the distraction to step back into the shadows. They were left alone with the stranger.

"I believe you have us mistaken with someone who wants to be here," Akira spat.

"Of course," the stranger smiled strangely. Keiko was frozen, attempting to keep her collar from choking her and swinging. "How rude of me. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Sebastian, and I believe you're looking for your friend. Unfortunately, your friend has already started her purification process. I do believe you've interrupted it.

"No matter. We've yet to reach the most important part. Now, I highly suggest you leave before-"

He was interrupted. Keiko had begun swing madly in an attempt to get free and ended up flinging herself into him. In his surprise, Sebastian had stumbled back and dropped her. Akira rushed forward and grabbed Keiko just as Mitsuru grabbed Sebastian by the front of his shirt and held him up.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

Sebastian seemed undaunted as he smiled down at the tengu. "That's not very nice," he said as he grabbed Mitsuru's arm and a bolt of pain ran through it. Mitsuru dropped him instinctively then attempted to attack him back with little luck.

"You're a bit late," Sebastian said as he dodged Akira's attacked, "Perhaps you should've been quicker."

If his plan was too agitate Mitsuru, he was doing a wonderful job. Unfortunately, an agitated Mitsuru was a dangerous Mitsuru, and the tengu was outright pissed off.

Mitsuru rushed forward in mid-transformation and grabbed Sebastian by the throat.

"**_Where is she?_**" he shouted.

Sebastian smiled, and a circle of lights appeared a few feet off. In the middle of the circle was Mahiru.

"Don't think you've won yet."

Mitsuru gave no reply as he closed his fist around the man, running his claws through his throat. Sebastian dropped, dead.

The tengu ran forward, dropping beside the princess and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She struggled in his embrace, making a small whimpering noise. Instantly Mitsuru let go and she scrambled back, her eyes wide with fear. Misoka, Akira and Keiko gathered around, and she made a pitiful noise.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

She scooted away from his outstretched hand. "Who-who are you people?"

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Oh yeah, I'm good. Mahiru lost her memory. Yay. What problems shall arise from this? None probably. Sarcasm intended.

Decipher the magic words and you get a prize!

**Review or the Yule log will be out to get you.**


	17. Revelations

**BACK ON TRACK FOR WEEKLY UPDATES!** (Hopefully.)

_Phases_

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

Mahiru clutched the sheets and pulled them up to cover her chin. They had led her back much to her protest and settled her into her room. She'd cowered from them, cringing and whimpering if they even touched her. Mitsuru had not said a word the entire time and had barely looked at her.

Things were not good.

Keiko and Mitsuru were on the bed with Mahiru, Akira was on the floor besides Keiko, looking up at them, and Misoka was in the doorway, his eyes downcast beneath his glasses.

"What do you think he did to make her forget everything?" Akira asked.

"A spell," Keiko answered, scooting forward to Mahiru. She raised the sheets higher, nearly covering her eyes. "One that lasts. It would've worn off if he'd died, but maybe it was made differently."

Mitsuru hummed condescendingly, his eyes focused on the patters on the sheets.

"Mahiru," Keiko offered, "What _do_ you remember?"

"I…" Mahiru's voice was soft and weak, "Not much… But… I woke up and _he_," she pointed a wary finger at Mitsuru, "_he_ killed someone…"

Mitsuru made a noise and closed his eyes.

"Trust me," Keiko said, "That bastard deserved to die."

"B-but…" Mahiru was trying to pull herself together with little luck.

"You don't remember us at all?" Akira asked dolefully.

Keiko moved towards the frightened girl, pulling the blanket down from her face. "You shouldn't be afraid of us. You've been friends with these guys for years, and you're kinda married to Mitsuru…" She closed her eyes as she finished the sentence, "…And you're kinda carrying his child…"

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?"_

Keiko had a feeling this was not how Mahiru wanted Mitsuru to find out. She turned to them sheepishly. "She, uh, told me before she got herself kidnapped."

All four were staring at her wide-eyed.

Mitsuru was shocked. "How exactly…?"

"Please don't make me explain _that_ to you."

"No, I mean…" he shook his head. What exactly did he mean?

Misoka cleared his throat. He was a bit shaken by this news also, but it _was_ expected. People got married; people got pregnant.

"Perhaps," he said, "The princess… Mahiru would feel better after she had a bit of rest."

They looked over at him and reluctantly stood. Mahiru _would _feel better if they weren't all crowding her. She'd already developed a fear of Mitsuru and that carried over to all of them. They needed time to figure out what to do.

"We have a plan right?" Keiko asked after they left the room.

Misoka shook his head. "There's nothing we can do without more information."

They let it sink in.

_Nothing.

* * *

_

An hour later, Mahiru was lying her back, eyes closed, her head hanging off the edge of the bed, stroking her stomach absentmindedly.

These people (not quite people, she rationed; she'd seen them… transform) were confusing her. Point one: she'd the aqua-haired one _kill_ someone. That had shaken her badly; it had been her first impression (or what she assumed was her first impression. She couldn't remember any other impression she'd gotten from them). Point two: apparently she was pregnant (now that she had been given time to sit and stew she knew they were telling the truth) with the killer's child. This only confused her. She saw no reason for them to lie to her, but, then again, they seemed to have known her for years, and she only just met them (again, she couldn't remember ever having met them before.)

Ugh, she had a migraine.

The door opened and she peeked open an eye.

The aqua-haired one stood before her, an irritated expression on his face. For the first time she noticed how… _intense_ his eyes were… They looked so familiar…

He sat down on the bed beside her and she sat up.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

He gave her a long look. "We share this room."

"What?" She was shocked now. Did she really want to spend the night with a murderer?

A smirk beneath his stony expression. This was still Mahiru, even if it was the Mahiru before they met. He leaned back on the bed, his expression somber now.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. If he could find something…

She looked at incredulously. What was it with these people? "I don't…"

"Do you remember the song?"

A pause. "…The song…?"

He closed his eyes. "_Princess, Princess, why do you smile…?"_ he started.

She blinked. Something stirred within her.

"_In the forest painted by the sun… I made a promise with a demon boy…"_

The song was familiar… Definitely. She surprised herself as words flowed from her mouth.

"_Princess, Princess, why do you cry…?"_

He smiled and sat up, scooting beside her.

"…_Behind the shade of the bamboo blinds…"_

She moved closer, suddenly surprised by his warmth.

"_Princess, princess, why do you smile…?"_

His arms encircled her.

"…_Beneath the rainbow that shines at Dawn… The treasures of demons are hidden…"_

Their gazes locked and she blushed.

The door burst open, and a flustered looking Akira stood before then.

"Guys," he said, "We have a problem."

* * *

The entire Moon Palace watched carefully as an army gathered beyond their walls. Hundreds of men, hundreds of _humans_ (the word passed dangerously around; none had forgotten their past prejudices) gathering, looking ready for battle...

And at the head of this army, a man dressed in black and silver, a scar across his neck from only a few hours ago: Sebastian.

Oh, yes, he thought, this would be good.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

Ha! You thought I'd get rid of him that easily? You do not know me very well.

A cute scene between Mahiru and Mitsuru. It took up space.

So… this chapter wasn't that long. But you'll forgive me. I know you will. 'Cause I have an awesome attempt at a battle sequence coming up.

**Review please, and give the feedback whore what she wants!**

That would be me!


	18. Normal

Okay, I tried **weekly updates**, and that does not work for me. As a result, I can only promise two updates a week, meaning two different stories. I am trying my hardest to update this. It is amazingly hard.

_Phases_

**Chapter 18: Normal**

"Dammit!" Mitsuru hissed, "I thought we killed the bastard."

"He doesn't look very dead to me," Keiko said.

Mahiru was peeking through the door while most of the Lunar race stood outside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Perhaps it would be best if we kept the princess out of this," Misoka said, "And I do believe we'll need weapons for this. I think I need to speak with the Emperor about something."

Akira and Mitsuru nodded. Mitsuru grabbed Mahiru's arm and pulled her along.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"We need to hide you," he said, not answering her. He stopped. "I have no idea where."

"Why do you need to hide me?" she pressed. There was some familiarity to the people gathering outside the palace. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He turned to her, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his chin. "_You_ are going to stay out of the way. Those people are here to hurt us. I'm not letting them hurt you."

"Touching," a voice said behind them. The tengu whipped around, his eyes widening in surprise as Sebastian stood before them, a sick grin on his face.

"But I don't think you're going to have a choice."

Mitsuru took a moment too long to react. Sebastian grabbed his arm and threw him aside like a toy. He slammed into the wall, his head hitting against the stone with a hard crack.

Mahiru stepped back in horror, attempted to move towards the tengu, but Sebastian caught her, thrusting her against the wall.

"I see the princess cannot keep away from her demons," he grinned, "I think we'll have to remedy that."

Mitsuru rushed forward and collided into him, ramming him forward. Sebastian easily regained his balance, knocked Mitsuru over, and pressed his palm against Mahiru's forehead.

"You remember him now, don't you," he smirked.

"_Descendant of the princess. It's not pain and suffering I wish for you. It's death."_

"_I DON'T AND WON'T EVER TRUST A DAMN HUMAN!"_

_He was hurting her, scaring her. She wanted to scream. 'Please stop,' she thought, 'Please…'_

Mahiru fell back against the floor, angry images filling her head. She was confused now, scared. She covered her face with her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" he shouted, attacking Sebastian with full force. He had fully transformed and looked severely pissed off.

"I gave her back a memory or two," he easily dodged the tengu's attacks, "A few involving you."

Mitsuru slashed at him blindly, too angry to care. What the hell was this man's problem? Why the hell was this man attacking them?

"You're a nuisance," Sebastian said. He murmured a few words, and Mitsuru felt like a bullet had gone through his arm. He grimaced and stepped back, pressing his hand over his torn arm.

"Should I finish you off now, or can it wait?" Sebastian was cockier than ever. He had the upper hand over the rage-blinded tengu, and was ready to take advantage of it.

The pain delved deeper into Mitsuru's arm, and he bit back a groan. He wasn't about to show weakness.

Mahiru stared at the blood dripping from Mitsuru's arm. It seemed familiar, as if she'd been in this position before.

"Mit…suru…?" she whispered. Her brain was muddled now; she wasn't sure what was going on.

Mitsuru rushed forward, kicking Sebastian's stomach. He stumbled back, hissed a word or two, and moved so quickly Mitsuru had barely any time to react. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall; his bones felt like they were shattering.

"Damn…" Mitsuru murmured, a grin working its way onto his face, "And I thought… you couldn't fight…"

"I have a feeling you won't be able to in a moment," Sebastian smirked. He lifted his hand as if ready to rip out one of Mitsuru's vital organs. But he hadn't noticed what Mitsuru had…

Mahiru rammed herself into Sebastian, knocking him over. Mitsuru crumpled to the ground and stood wearily back up.

"That bastard is starting to get on my nerves," he smiled at her; she smiled back, touching his arm carefully.

"You should wrap that," she said in a small voice.

Sebastian stood, but Mitsuru stopped him, transforming for an instant to hold the man in his claws.

"You are annoying," he growled and sliced through his neck.

His head made a satisfying thud as it hit the floor.

Mitsuru tossed the body aside. There was little chance Sebastian could survive _that_.

Mahiru blinked, stepped back to steady herself; Mitsuru reached out to balance her. She looked at him, her eyes out of focus for a brief moment and she snapped to, focusing on him. A smile crossed her lips and she leapt forward, trapping him in a hug.

"Does this mean you're back to normal?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think it does."

**Author(ess) Notes:**

I wish you people would've told me how short my chapters were. I mean, I knew they were short, but _that _short. Sigh. Oh, well.

Yes, we're nearing the end. I think I only have one or two chapters left, plus an epilogue. But I have a non-AU story started once I'm finished with this one.

Since I hadn't updated since the first of January, I thought you would like it if I updated at the end.

That's all I have to say. I'm sorry if the action wasn't action-y enough. I'm no good ar writing fight scenes. I hope it was okay. **Go and review now!**


	19. The End

((Tried to update yesterday but the server refused to work.))

I was gonna do a big fight scene with the other evil peoples and the Lunar race, and then I decided no, too much work. So it's this chapter. A nice, peaceful way to end it. Then I'll do the epilogue.

_Phases_

**Chapter 19: The End**

As Mitsuru and Mahiru had finished off their fight, the rest of the Moon Palace took care of theirs. It had not taken long for the normally peaceful Lunar race to push back their attackers, and now, with the death of their leader, the chances of the survivors coming back was minimal.

Misoka ordered Sebastian's body to be burned (just to be sure) along with the rest of the bodies of the "evil monks."

And life was back to normal.

Or as normal as life got for the five heroes.

The aftermath of the battle had easily been taken care of, and they had turned to figuring out exactly what they were going to do now.

"Anything else would be too boring," Keiko said from her position (arms wrapped around Akira's neck, who was sitting on the floor beside Mitsuru and Mahiru, who were curled into a chair together. Misoka sat across from them, leaning his head against the wall.)

"We haven't gotten any rest since we finished this all," Mahiru mumbled, her face pressed into Mitsuru's chest, "Let's do that."

Akira gave a half-hearted bounce. "Too much energy. Let's do something else."

Misoka grinned. His glasses beside him on the floor, his eyes closed wearily.

"I'm afraid I'm with Mahiru on this. Since when have we gotten more than three hours of sleep?"

"_We_ get plenty of sleep," Akira grinned, indicating to Keiko and himself.

Mitsuru wrinkled his nose. "Do we need to know?"

Keiko and Akira blushed.

"So what is our plan?"

Mahiru touched her swelling stomach carefully. "We're gonna have a baby."

"That's the scariest thought I've heard," Akira said.

Mitsuru nodded. "Terrifying."

Mahiru giggled. "You don't sound it."

"What about you, Mahiru?" Keiko asked.

She closed her eyes and grimaced. "Horrified."

Akira laughed. He turned quickly to Misoka and a second chortle escaped his lips. "I think leader-san fell asleep."

"He's not," Keiko said.

"I could be," Misoka smiled. He yawned and stretched out his arms. "I'm seriously tired. You guys can stay up, but I'm getting some sleep."

Mahiru poked Mitsuru. "I'm tired too."

He grinned. "I'm comfortable."

She pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright," Keiko nudged Akira, "This is getting too immature. I think we should leave."

The puppy nodded and they left to get rid of their extra energy in their own way.

Mahiru poked Mitsuru again. "I wanna sleep."

He groaned childishly. "I don't wanna move."

"I'm gonna keep poking you until you move." She added a jab to her statement.

He grinned. "Fine."

She giggled as he hoisted her up and stood. She was getting used to him carrying her everywhere. Walking was pointless.

"You're too lazy," he said.

"And tired," she clapped her hands, "Go faster."

He jounced her a bit and her pout returned.

A moment of silence passed between them, and Mahiru began thinking.

"…What are we gonna do?"

Mitsuru positioned her better in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a baby. What are we going to do?"

"Pray is my guess."

"Seriously."

Mitsuru paused. "…I don't know."

They'd reached their bedroom, and he set her down on the bed, settling beside her. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"You shouldn't worry," he murmured. She instantly felt herself relax against him, her eyes closing wearily. "We'll work it out."

"Are you sure?" she whispered tiredly, "What if we screw it up?"

"There's no possible way you could screw it up. _I_ might, but you won't."

She giggled. "Can we go to sleep then?"

Mitsuru smiled. "Yeah."

**Authoress Notes:**

It's the final chapter.

Not really.

I got a prologue. It'll be short, but I know you'll like it.

But this was a cute way to end it. Mahiru's so insecure.

By the way, I said in one of the chapters there was no known instance of a demon and human making a child. I now realize that _Misoka_ is the result of a demon and a human falling in love. So, since it's way too late to fix that, let's just ignore it.

**Review, pwease!**


	20. Epilogue

_Phases_

**Epilogue: The Beginning**

Mahiru was tired.

But that's what came with childbirth.

The child, a girl, was now asleep in her arms. She was lying against Mitsuru, who had his chin on her shoulder, and his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, kissing her neck softly.

"Better," she answered, holding the child closer.

"You're a mother."

"You're a dad." She turned her head slightly. "We're parents."

"Absolutely terrifying thought."

"Should we be worried?"

"Yes. We are going to be horrible parents and our child will be dead in a week."

"Stop." She scrunched her face and he smiled. "That's not helping."

"There's no possible way you could be a bad mother. You act like a mother to _everyone_."

She made a noise. He nibbled her neck.

"You're really that worried?"

She nodded.

"Don't be." He grinned and pulled her closer. "And if it goes well, we can always have another."

Keiko wiped her hands dry, smiling as she felt two arms encircle her.

"How's Mahiru doing?" Akira hummed in her ear.

"Well," Keiko nodded, "I think she's trying to nap."

"So what do you want to do now?" he purred.

She turned to him, brushing her lips against his cheek. "I just watched the 'miracle of birth.' None of that."

He grinned and jumped up, pulling her with him.

"None of what?" he asked playfully.

She rolled her eyes, kissed him, and he pulled her closer. They broke apart for a moment, and he smirked and tickled her. She giggled, the pulled closer together, and the night stood before them.

It wasn't the end.

It was a new beginning.

**The End**

Does this mean a sequel?

No.

So this is the end. Seriously. No more. Go away.

**I love you all so much, and thanks for sticking with me through this very cool story. Thank you!**


End file.
